The Blood Curse at Camp Crystal lake
by Hildebrant
Summary: The Digidestined settle into their new surroundings while "The masters of Fear" raise an old "friend from beyond the grave
1. Default Chapter Title

The Blood curse at Camp Crystal Lake 

  
  


disclaimer

As some of you might of already guessed. In this chapter, the digidestined will be going up against Jason Voorhees of Friday the Thirteenth fame, taking the digidestined to a new level of Terror and survival. I do not own Digimon or Jason Voorhees, they are owned by Toei and New Line Cinema, respectively. As always, do not forget to review and leave many words of advice. Now ( in a Phantom of the opera getup) Onto the fic 

  
  


" I heard a voice, it said: kill for me mommy, kill them all for me" 

Mrs. Voorhees speaking of her meeting with Jason in Friday the Thirteenth part 1

  
  


Tai and the others looked on once again wondering just what laid in waiting for them in this place they had been sent to. Tai looked to Izzy and in a way of silent communication, ordered him to look up information on Camp Crystal Lake and its secrets.

  
  


Izzy typed away at his computer once again and came up with some bloodcurdling stories more frightening than the ones at The Bodega Bay Inn.

"In the summer of 1946, on Friday the 13, a young child named Jason Voorhees was out in a very deep part of the water. The young child however had neglected to remember that he couldn't swim. The counselors were not around to save him, as they were out making love at the time, as a result, Jason drowned in the lake and died." Izzy stopped as he was turning a ghostly shade of white at the time. 

  
  


"How awful" Sora said as she was clinging to Tai's side as she was very frightened at the time. "There's more" Izzy said getting a little scared " Jason's mother did not take this very well and as a result, began murdering the counselors. It was closed down afterwards and remained silent for many years to come until 1979 rolled around and was reopened. 

Mrs.Voorhees obviously felt that these counselors hadn't learned the lesson that the previous ones did and set out to continue her vicious revenge on the new set of counselors. Her revenge was short lived however as she was decapitated by one of the only remaining counselors "Izzy finished. 

  
  


Izzy looked over at the other digidestined and began to study the looks on their faces. They were a combination of fear and puzzlement over the whole situation. He almost felt sorry that he had to tell them the rest of the report, but felt that he had to in order for their survival. "Unfortunately there's still more" he said

  
  


The group sweat dropped. How much more could've gone on at this camp.

  
  


Izzy then began to speak. " Ever since the incident, reports have surfaced non stop about reports of Jason Voorhees rising from his watery grave to claim revenge on whoever sets foot into this campground for allowing him to drown. He has reportedly been seen since an incident in 1983, wearing an old hockey mask and being armed with a machete.

  
  


Images of a man in an old white hockey mask slaughtering innocents without mercy or remorse began to dance in the Digidestined's heads, like menacing little devils from the fiery depths of hell. 

  
  


Tai looked over at the group. They had gone up against countless evils before this, Devimon, Myotismon, Etemon, and the Dark Masters to name a few. But nothing in the world could prepare them for what they felt they were about to go up against. He clutched Sora tightly against him and stared out at the lake. The puppets he said that wouldn't be around at the hotel sure as hell showed up and now he was wondering, would this masked murderer make his appearance too. 

  
  


A flicker of hope sparked in his head as he looked down at the Digimon. They could probably take on Jason and win with their strength in numbers and in unusual assortment of powers and capabilities.

But as Tai looked at the Digimon he saw that they were all tired and looked as if they could all barely stand. They had hunger written all over their faces and Tai didn't trust this place's food or the fish in the lake, knowing that if the lake held a rotting, yet highly dangerous maniac in it, then food out of the lake was definitely out of the question, but they all had to eat something. 

  
  


Tai then decided that he needed to take command of the situation like any good leader should. "Alright guys, we need to get the Digimon and ourselves some food soon, they're our only chance at beating this Jason character" Tai said with all humor in his voice aside, this was no time to be kidding around. "Kari, T.K., and Jou are in charge of finding food and other supplies necessary for our time here" Tai ordered "Sora, Matt, Mimi, and myself will secure the cabins to make sure there aren't any surprises left over from the previous inhabidants, Izzy see if the phones are still working" Tai said finishing giving out the orders.

  
  
  
  


"What do you mean by surprises ?" Matt asked questioningly. " you never know who might've been here when this camp closed down all those years ago Matt, Jason might've booby trapped some of the cabins or beds, or some other psycho might've come to stay here so he wouldn't have been found by

the cops" Tai stated in a concerned voice 

  
  


Matt was about to say something when Izzy interjected. "I don't think that's possible Tai, Jason probably would've got them, there are reports of missing people in this area" Izzy said in a "matter of factly" type of voice. 

  
  


Tai sweat dropped, he thought Izzy had told them everything about this camp. He didn't doubt that Izzy was wrong about the missing people, nor did he doubt what had caused them to be missing in the first place. Tai placed his hand on his head and spoke. "No offense Izzy, but I'd appreciate it if you told us everything about this place and its resident serial killer" Tai finished. 

  
  


Izzy looked at Tai and understood where he was coming from. He had no right to keep that type of information from the others. If they were going to survive this nightmare then they would need all the survival knowledge they could get on it. "Alright guys, I promise no more secrets, I'll let you know all the secrets of this place" he stated. 

  
  


Mimi then stated a question "Izzy what if we find any guns in this place?" she asked. Izzy hated to have to tell them this, but he promised no more secrets. "They won't be of very much use to us as some of the reports have stated that Jason has been known to be able to take extremely large amounts of punishment" he finished for a second, but continued on. "The level of punishment has been listed from knife wounds, axe slices, having large structures being dropped on him, being electrocuted, hung by a light bulb wire, being set on fire, and yes, even being shot by large caliber weapons". He finished.

  
  


They looked at him like he couldn't have been telling the truth, like all he had told them was nothing but lies. But they knew he was right, he had always been right about all that he had read on those files from evil Digimon to those maniacal little puppets. But still, "how could one person, one human being be able to take such damage Izzy, and still be able to stand up?" Jou asked perplexed. Izzy looked at his visibly shaken friend and responded. "Maybe Jou, maybe it's because, he isn't even human at all" he said in an almost frightened tone of voice. 

  
  


After getting over their initial shock from what Izzy had told them ( if that were possible) the Digidestined set out to do their assigned tasks. Matt and Mimi went into one cabin and began to inspect it from head to toe. Matt looked inside of a closet and found nothing of interest or danger, until he came across what looked like some thing small, white, and covered in holes. He pulled it up to the light and examined it. Once he saw what it really was. He reacted in total fear

  
  


"geez, oh my god!!" he said as he dropped it down on the floor and saw that it was none other than an old style of hockey masks that haven't been in use since the late eighties.

  
  


It was a dirty white color with dust and other assorted stains covering it. Right between the eye holes was a faded but still visible, upside down red triangle. The part that looked as if it were molded in for the nose had a single hole at the bottom for breathing through. Two more holes were on the side of the mask at about where a person's cheek would be.

Two more were found at the tip of where a person's eyebrows would be, while at the side of them were a row of holes going vertically up the mask. Directly beneath the nose hole were about two sets of six holes going up in a vertical column. 

The final set of holes that he noticed were the ones going in a half circle at the bottom part of the mask, it was like someone was starring back at you with a frown on their face. The mask was topped off with three leather straps on the left, right, and top part of the mask that joined together in a metal buckle on the back of the mask. ( A.N. in case you were wondering, I decided to use the traditional plastic mask as opposed to the metal one that Jason used in Jason goes to hell ). 

  
  


Matt took one look at the mask and found out why that Jason guy liked wearing it so much, it was so unnerving that he could swear that he saw the mask begin to stare back at him. He decided to throw the mask away as soon as possible. However, he took another look at it and then looked over at Mimi and then a devilishly evil idea began to form in his head. 

  
  


Tai had just finished looking his set of cabins over and decided to lay down for a little snooze before he finished up for the night. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Digidestined decided to have some fun with him in his unconscious position and crept gently over to his bed and began to slide his boxers off. 

  
  


T.K. , Kari, and Jou had just finished off looking through the main hall of the camp and had thankfully found just enough food to last them about three days maximum. They were amazed at how good of a condition the food was in, considering that the camp had not been opened in so long but miraculously it remained intact and edible for them and their Digimon to devour. 

  
  


Izzy had gone up with them to the main office as well to look at the phones to see if they were still in working condition as well. Unfortunately for him, he looked back and saw several of the ligns had been cut or ripped from the wall. Communication with the outside world was out of the question. He began to wonder, was this whole thing setup for them by The masters of fear? They were obviously behind their coming here in the first place but, were they here before hand to set these things up so that they would have the advantage over them? He wondered. 

  
  


Tai had awoken with a yawn before deciding that he would go out to continue his cabin inspection . However, just as Tai was about to get out of bed and get dressed, he felt a draft in his bed covers he looked under them to reveal that his boxers were missing. Tai immediately put on his most shocked face he had and sweat dropped. How could his boxers come off without his knowing? Was he that sound of a sleeper?

  
  


Tai looked over into the moonlight and saw Sora standing there in a light purple robe staring up at the stars and the moon. Tai then decided to get up all the courage he had to ask Sora, probably one of the most embarrassing questions he would ever ask her. "Sora have you seen my boxers?" he asked a little embarrassed. "Oh, you mean these boxers?" she asked with a smile on her face, holding up Tai's red boxers in one hand.

  
  


This was definitely a side of Sora that Tai had never seen before, he had no idea she could be this sex crazed. But in a way, Tai found this quite arousing. "How did you...?" Tai asked as he was silenced by Sora's finger to his lips. "Tai, just be quiet and listen to me for a minute" she said in a seductive tone of voice. "I may have been through hell with those puppets, and with the masters of fear, and with Datamon, but I am still your girlfriend, and as your girlfriend I desire certain needs from time to time" she said as she began to loosen the robe's waist strap. "This happens to be one of those times Taichi, are you ready to satisfy my needs?" she said as she let the robe fall down to the floor, revealing her perfect figure in the moonlight, revealing her full figure to Tai's eyes only.

  
  


Tai looked on in awe at Sora. She said right there in front of him that she wanted him and was more than ready for the outcome. So Tai did the only thing he could do at this point and threw back the covers and moved over to the side as if to almost eagerly invite her into his bed with him. Sora couldn't help but giggle as she crawled into bed and looked at Tai with a hungry look in her look in eye. She finished it all off by pulling the covers over both of them and uttering a low seductive growl. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mimi was threw with her cabin inspection and was busy looking for Matt. "Matt, Matt , where are you?" she yelled. Just as soon as she posed her question she turned to see a man standing in a moonlit area wearing a hockey mask. She then stood there and began to scream her head off, why didn't she bring Palmon with her? She thought. 

  
  


The hockey mask wearing mystery man began to charge at Mimi with his arms outstretched, ready to grab her at a moment's notice. He had unfortunately hadn't noticed that while she was screaming her head off, she subconsciously reared her hand back an sent it flying into the masked man's masked face. The man toppled backward and looked back at the once screaming girl now holding her extremely sore fist.

  
  


Mimi looked over at him and then saw who her would be attacker and saw Matt now busy counting the stars flying around his head while an old hockey mask lay at his side. She immediately forgot about her sore fist and stalked over to Matt and picked up the mask. "Is this your idea of a joke Matt?" Mimi said angrily. "Were you even listening to what Izzy said when he told us about this maniac?" she said with anger in her voice. I'm going to do something that you should've done when you found this stupid thing!" Mimi said as she took the hockey mask and threw it with all her might into the lake. 

  
  


Matt wanted to protest but knew it was probably for the best that she get rid of the mask. He then collected himself and then went about trying to apologize to Mimi while she just flat out ignored him like he was an annoying little mosquito.

  
  


As the last of the Digidestined were settling in for the night. An unusual disturbance was going on.

Impailormon and Undeadmon had teleported from the Digiworld to this dimension. Impailormon looked down on the area as he and Undeadmon floated there in mid air with their arms folded across their chest. "A most pleasant scene wouldn't you agree Undeadmon?" Impailormon asked in a cold voice. "Yes indeed Impailormon, its such a shame that their new guest really plays rough" Undeadmon replied in a hoarse and raspy voice. Undeadmon raised his hand high in the air and shouted "RAISE THE DEAD" and watched as a bolt of lightning rained down from the sky and pierced the lake and struck an unmoving corpse below.

  
  


The body of Jason Voorhees soon began to shoot up from the water at a tremendous rate of speed and soon exploded from the water with his arms raised above his head in a violent fury. He soon swam over to a shallow part of the water and began to walk ashore but was stopped at the sight of something very peculiar in the water. He took a look at the object and soon saw that it was a mask, not just any mask, it was the very same type of mask he had worn a few years before. He placed it on his face and tightened the strap. It was a perfect fit. He continued to trudge out of the water and arrive ashore when he saw lights go on in a cabin. That meant that there were people in there, people like the ones that allowed him to drown, people like the ones that took his mother from him. 

'Mother' he thought. It was his mother who had protected him from his father. It was his mother who had protected him from the other children's ridicule and tormenting. It was his mother who had gotten revenge for him when he had drowned, and it was people like these who had taken her from him. He would get his revenge on them, the people who took his mother from him. 

  
  


Well here's the next part of the story, please review and don't complain if it comes out looking odd, I typed this up like it were going look like a school report. An error on my part which I apologize for. Please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

The blood curse at camp crystal lake part 2

  
  


What's up all you crazy, zany, horror movie loving fanfic writers. Once you've gotten done reading SGPMM's horror story, check out this bad boy. I guarantee it will raise all the hairs on the back of your neck (says with a devilish grin on his face) I intend on finishing up this part of the story arc by this Friday. "Why this Friday?" You ask. If you don't know what this coming Friday is then you haven't checked your calendars out that often. (Returns in a crypt keeper costume). Well, well kiddies, have a good scare and onto the fic. I do not own Digimon or Jason Voorhees, they are owned by Toei and New line cinema respectively. 

He stalked around the familiar campground for several minutes after emerging from the lake with his familiar mask on. 'The mask' he thought. It suited him, it had always suited him since he first found it in the early eighties. It may have gotten cut or broken from time to time, but one way or another it always found its way back into his possession. It was almost as if he and the mask were inseparable. That didn't matter now, all that mattered now was getting revenge on whoever was in those cabins, he was sure that they were the ones who had killed his mother and had left him to drown, he would have his vengeance tonight no matter what. 

  
  


Tai and Sora laid together peacefully in bed. He ran his hands all over her bare body and felt her shiver at his touch.

(Flashback) 

He thought back to all those years ago when he had gotten her that stupid hairpin for her birthday. He almost lost her that day for good, it was a dark day for him. Aside from the dilemma with the evil Digimon virus that almost shot a missile into Japan, his main concern was that she may never talk to him again. He was more than pleased however when she came over later that night and accepted his apology. Although they parted as friends that night, Tai was sure that he felt something else that night. 

He then thought back to how she and he got together in the first place. Tai was in a study hall one day when Sora came in. She was wearing her usual Japanese Fuku school uniform, which was more than enough to make tai sweat. She sat down next to him and saw he was trying to study intently and not focus on her but she could easily see through what he was doing and leaned over to his ear. She opened up her mouth and recited back the apology note that he had written to her all those years ago. He was stunned that she had recited the note so perfectly. She finished up with putting extra emphasis on the very last two words "Love Tai" she said passionately. Tai looked up in fear. He had sent the note with the very words that he had hoped she wouldn't see for many years to come.

He turned to look at Sora with fear in his eyes, but was calmed at the sight of Sora putting a finger to his lips to calm him. "Meet me out at the Soccer field after school" she said. Tai looked at her and saw that she was serious. 

Tai turned up at the Soccer field as instructed by Sora and saw her standing there with an aloof look on her face. He turned to look at her and she began to advance towards him. He flinched. 

"Tai, don't think that I didn't see that little message at the bottom of your apology note" she said in an orderly type of voice. "I didn't mean for you to see it Sora" Tai replied nervously. Sora stopped in front of him and looked him straight in the eye and spoke. "Well tai, here's what I think of your note" she replied. Tai waited for her to take his note and rip it to shreds in front of his face, along with his heart, thankfully it never came. sora instead leaned forward and locked Tai in a deep passionate kiss. That kiss was what became the start of their unbreakable and unending love for each other.

(End flashback)

That was over five years ago, when they were both just freshmen. Now they were in college and were almost a few years away from achieving the first part of their ultimate goal: marriage, Tai had long thought about popping the question to Sora for quite some time. He had long since thought that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk, okay Sora" he whispered into her ear silently. Sora shot up immediately and looked Tai straight in the eye and spoke. "Tai what if Jason's out there? What if he kills you?" she said fearfully. Tai drew her into a close embrace. "I won't let anything happen to me or you Sora, I care to much for you and nothing can break our love, not even Jason Voorhees" Tai stated. After reassuring Sora for the last time, Tai walked out the door and began to survey the area. 

Jason hid under the thick brush behind one of the cabins. The pine needles irritated his exposed spinal column, and brushed against his mask, making it hard to see out of his one good eye. He did however see one tall, bushy haired, young man make his way around the campgrounds. He was different from his past victims, he appeared to be from some other country. He didn't know what one, but it didn't matter, they all eventually became just another victim to him any ways. 

Tai began to make his final rounds when he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and saw the infamous masked visage of: "Jason Voorhees" Tai said almost unable to properly voice the words. "You're almost even uglier in person" he retorted to the approaching mass murderer.

Jason began approaching Tai with murderous intentions. "Guess I shouldn't have said that huh?" Tai said as he slowly began to back away from the hockey masked murderer. It didn't stay this way for long, as Tai began to take off in a frenzied run. He was thanking his lucky stars that due to his extensive Soccer practices, he had a speed advantage over Jason. Tai looked over his shoulder and saw that Jason was indeed a ways off from Tai, but he power walked towards Tai with incredible speed and was already gaining on him. 'I never should've left Sora' Tai thought.

Tai ran as fast as he could and finally came upon some form of shelter, an old tool shed. 'There should be something for me to use in there' he thought. Tai ran into the shed and locked the door the minute he was inside. He stood there waiting for something to happen when all of a sudden! Two large pairs of arms crashed through the shed around him, ready to close in and wrap its hands around his throat. Tai ducked just as the large arms grabbed thin air. Tai ran to a dark and secluded part of the wood shed, hopefully this would be enough to keep from this psycho's eyes. 

Jason stalked around the shed looking for the big haired youth. He knew that he had ran to this wood shed, it was all just a matter of locating him. He was about to continue his search when he saw some thing else that was familiar. A machete, he had used it to kill many of his victims many times before, he would gladly use it again. He ripped it from the slit of the table that it was imbedded in and stalked away towards the rest of the Digidestined. 

Tai knew where he was heading and immediately went to go after him when a thought occurred to him. 'I don't like the idea of going in there half cocked, I've got to get a weapon of some kind'. He looked around and saw many weapons of several kinds: an axe, a sledgehammer, another machete, and a spear gun. They were all good, but they wouldn't do against Jason. The axe and the sledge hammer were to slow, the machete wouldn't do as good against Jason as it would if he were swinging it, and the spear gun was good only for one shot, he needed more than one shot against this maniac. He was about to leave when his eye caught something that he overlooked, a chainsaw, it would be perfect against Jason. He looked over at it and saw that it would need to be fueled up. He looked around and saw a gas can. He quickly fueled it up and pulled the cord back and listen to the machine roar to life. "Groovy" he said. (A.N. figure out what horror series I got that one from and you win a prize).

Sora had been walking around the camp site for over twenty minutes now and saw no sign of Tai, she was beginning to get worried. She decided to see if Matt or Mimi had any luck and headed over to their cabin. 

Jason stopped in front of the cabin and peered inside. He looked over the inhabitants and saw a girl with short shoulder length pink hair and a young man with shoulder length spiky blonde hair. both were fast asleep, an easy kill he thought. He headed into the cabin with his machete held in a vice like grip.

Mimi laid silently in her bed and dreamt of being back in the real world, away from "The masters of fear", away from Jason Voorhees and away from all of the responsibilities that this place had placed on her shoulders. She was about to turn over when she saw a glint of light shine off of Jason's machete. Not thinking that this was Jason, having already been through a night of Matt pretending to be Jason Voorhees she decided that she would have none of this, not again. 

"Very funny Matt, what did you do? Swim out to lake and get the mask back just to scare me again" she said in a joking manner. Jason made no sudden movements, only standing there, watching, planning. "Look Matt, I'm not joking around get rid of the stupid mask" she ordered. Jason merely cocked his head over to the left and stared over at her. "Matt if you don't get rid of that stupid mask then I will" she said, fed up with his shenanigans. She did not however count on this masked mystery man grabbing her arm very violently. 

Mimi was shocked. Matt was never this intense, not to her any ways. " alright if you want to keep the mask on fine just calm down, geez" Matt had heard voices on the opposite side of his cabin and spoke up. "Mimi, who're talking to?" he said groggily.

Mimi looked over and saw Matt awake and sleepy. That meant that if Matt was awake over there, then who was she talking to already. She looked at the figure who she was talking to and slowly yet fearfully realized that she was talking to the actual living, breathing, essence of fear that is: Jason Voorhees. She looked at the masked killer and tried to scream but felt as if her throat had just been filled with an entire desert full of sand. She watched as the maniac raised the blade above his head and prepared to bring it down on the hapless young girl.

He was about to bring it down when he heard the door open. Sora walked in and spoke up: " hey guys have you seen.." she didn't get a chance to finish as Jason slowly began to walk towards her and swung the machete at her. She just barely was able to get out of the way as the blade crashed into the open doorway. 

Sora ran over to the others and began to fear for her life. Matt ran over to protect them by standing in front of them. It was useless he knew, but he couldn't let this psycho hurt them. Especially not Mimi and Sora, if anything ever happened to her then Tai would never forgive him for it. He waited for his incoming death, instead looked up to see the blade inches away from his face. He saw Jason holding the blade, and looking in the opposite direction, something that was in the doorway. Something that yelled out "hey, freak show" in a very familiar voice. 

Jason looked on and saw the very same big haired youth he had been chasing earlier. He was standing in the doorway with an inactive chainsaw in his right hand. 

Tai looked on at the developing chaos going on before him, he saw the very maniac he was running from about to kill his Best friend and his future wife. That was going to far. He looked down at his chainsaw and grabbed the cord and pulled with all his might and pulled it back, watching it roar to life. "If you want me, come and get me" Tai snarled at the masked maniac. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Blood curse at Camp Crystal Lake

  
  


Welcome Kiddies. I'd like to say first off that I may not be able to get as many stories out this month as I will be doing long hours at Rich's Fright farm. I will however do my best to get this series finished off by the end of this month so read, review and enjoy. Now, onto the fic

  
  


Tai stared back at Jason as he slowly began to come at Tai with his Machete drawn. His face was concealed underneath the mask and all Tai could hear was Jason's heavy inhuman breathing. Tai checked the area, they were out in the middle of the campground with only each other as their own individual opponents. 

Jason took the first swing at Tai with his Machete. He missed as Tai jumped back. Tai countered with a quick swing of his chainsaw. It was heavy no doubt about it and Tai had to make every blow he got in on Voorhees count. Jason swung again and the dangerously sharp and rigid edge of his Machete collided with the edge of Tai's chainsaw. Sparks flew as the two murder weapons were used in deadly efficiency by both fighters. 

  
  


Jason prepared to take another swing at Tai by reeling his arm back for his death swing. Tai capitalized by running straight in and bringing the chainsaw down on Jason's arm joint. Tai pressed down as hard as he could as a dark tar-like substance began to fly out of Jason's arm wound. Tai looked at his handy work and saw that Jason had hardly even showed any sign of letting up after that assault. Tai knew that this would be a long night, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered now was protecting Sora and the others.

  
  


Jason reached out to get a hold of Tai's throat but was met by the business end of Tai's chainsaw. The black viscous fluid that seemed to qualify as lifeblood for this unstoppable maniac began to shoot out in all directions. The tar- like blood eventually found its way onto Tai's face, and into Tai's eyes. 

  
  


Tai ripped the chainsaw from Jason's hand and ran back a few steps, hoping that would buy him some time. He thought wrong. As Tai began to wipe away the thick, ominous fluid from his eyes Jason began to close in. Tai swung the chainsaw again, hoping that he could get another crucial shot in on Jason but unfortunately, Jason isn't one to make the same mistake twice as Tai soon found out. Jason smacked the chainsaw from Tai's hand and out of his grasp and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Tai collapsed onto his back clutching his stomach in pain.

  
  


Jason lowered his muck covered boot onto Tai's throat, cutting off any chance of oxygen getting to his lungs. He slowly began to slide his arm to the back of his pants. He knew that these weapons wouldn't do him much good, but he couldn't go in after him with only the chainsaw, as good a weapon as it was it wouldn't be enough against Jason so he snuck out the other machete, a small wood cutting hatchet and the spear gun. Tai slowly drew the machete out of his pants but soon began to lose control as he began to lose consciousness and watched everything go black. 

Matt snuck up upon Jason from behind with a wood chopping axe. He charged at Jason and raised the blade high above his head. 

Jason turned his head at the sound of a primal scream. He did not however turn it around quick enough to avoid the axe to get imbedded into his skull.

Matt looked on in rage at Jason as he stared on at his handiwork, leaving Jason with an axe sticking out of his skull. He wasn't prepared for the fact that Jason wasn't even flinching from the attack. He also wasn't prepared for the near rib shattering punch that Jason hit him with. 

Jason pulled out the axe, which was followed with a sickening sound of flesh being twisted around. Jason was now fitted with a fresh flesh wound on the top part of his head and a crack in the upper part of his mask. (A.N. his mask wouldn't be the same without it)He stared at the blonde haired youth with unmatched rage and began to close in on him. 

By this time, Tai was beginning to regain consciousness and saw Jason go after Matt. Tai then realized that he had to do something or they were all toast. He then saw a boulder on a cliff overlooking the lake. It would do perfectly he thought. 

"Hey Jason, you maggoty, cut to hell piece of rotting shit" Tai said with arrogance in his voice. Jason turned around and looked at the big haired young man throwing insults at him. It did not amuse him one bit, in fact it upset him. A LOT!!!! 

"See if you can catch me" he yelled at the approaching maniac and took off into the woods. Jason immediately took off after Tai at the same fast pace he took earlier. 

Mimi went over to Matt and started to tend to him. "Matt are you okay?" she asked. "Just fine baby doll" he replied. "What the hell is Tai trying to do?" he said as he watched their leader and the masked psycho take off into the woods after him. Sora watched Tai run off into the woods and run towards the boulder over looking the lake. "I think I know, Jou feed Gomamon and get him to digivolve as soon as possible" Sora ordered. She hoped that her plan worked. 

Tai ran as fast as he could, it was almost impossible with his lungs burning like wild fire. He finally reached the top of the hill and by the boulder. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, but was rudely interrupted. 

Jason closed in on him and wrapped his hands around Tai's throat. Tai could feel his breath slowly leave his lungs, but he wouldn't let this happen a second time. He reached to a holster on his back and withdrew the spear gun. He took aim at Jason's good eye and fired into it, unloading a deadly harpoon into Jason's eye. 

Jason backed off and began to stumble around blindly. His only good eye was now no longer. He was however able to grab Tai by the collar of his shirt and bring him with him. 

Tai knew he was in for it but saw where Jason was and saw that he had no other alternative as he saw Ikkakumon heading out into the lake. "Now Ikkakumon" he yelled. 

Ikkakumon hesitated for a minute but fired. "Harpoon Torpedo he yelled as his center horn split apart and revealed a torpedo heading straight for the cliff it struck the mountain with deadly accuracy.

The mountain exploded into many pieces and the large section of the mountain that Tai and Jason inhabited fell away and began to descend to the quickly approaching lake below. Thoughts began to fill Tai's head as to wether or not his fate would lie in the bottom of this lake forever with this undead evil forever. "Goodbye Sora, I'll love you, always" 

"Poison Ivy" were the first words to enter Tai's ear as Palmon's infamous vine attack wrapped around him and pulled him to her. She had not counted on the fact that she brought him in to fast and they both tumbled down Ikkakumon's furry back and onto the shore of the lake. "Thank's Palmon" Tai said faintly. "Don't mention it Tai" she said dizzily. 

Jason hit the water with incredible force and felt the rock come down on him and crush his ribs. He was already aware that he was going to die, it had happened to him many times before, but what concerned him the most at the moment and forever would be that he would never be able to avenge his mother. 'Mother', I'm sorry' he thought as the rock fell upon him and forever sealed him to this murky tomb. 

Sora immediately ran up to Tai and embraced him. She was upset at him for being this crazy, but that was what attracted her to him, and without that sense of recklessness that he was so well known for they would've been done for back when they had encountered Shellmon all those years ago. 

"Thank god your okay Tai" Sora said to him as she held him close. "All that matters is that you and the others are okay Sora, and thank god that you are" he said as he looked at her. 

As they embraced, others watched on with disaproving looks on their faces, those faces belonged to "The masters of fear". Impailormon watched on in rage and shouted in rage. "How thick is the skin on their teeth?" he bellowed as he threw a goblet of blood against a wall. "No matter, they won't be so fortunate against their next opponent" he said as he regained his cool and smiled confidently to himself. 

The Digidestined soon found themselves being pulled into another portal to god only know's where. 

After they were dumped off to their next destination, a small town called Springwood. It seemed well enough, at least they hoped it would be. The Digidestined picked up their Digimon, hoping to disguise them as Toys and began to walk through town, hoping to find some place to stay for the time being. Jou soon began to complain and spoke up "hold on guys, I need to rest" he said tiredly. Tai was about to say something when he noticed something about the sign post that Jou had leaned up against. It said "Elm Street".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
